helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER
Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER is Hello! Project's annual winter concert tour and is also held to commemorate the 20th anniversary of their formation. It will run from January 2 to February 24, 2018. The concert tour is split into two series: *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~FULL SCORE~ Setlist PERFECT SCORE= #Hello! no Theme #MC #VTR #Teion Yakedo - Tsubaki Factory #Yacchae Go Go - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Kaite wa Keshite no "I Love You" - Country Girls #Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin (Acapella Ver.) - Kobushi Factory #TOKYO Glider - Juice=Juice #Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku - ANGERME #Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite - Morning Musume '18 #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai - Inaba Manaka, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime #Gobaku ~We Can't Go Back~ - Inaba Manaka, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime #MC #''Hello! Project 20th Anniversary Medley'' ##Gatamekira - Nonaka Miki, Sasaki Rikako, Danbara Ruru, Akiyama Mao ##Minimoni Jankenpyon! - Yokoyama Reina, Funaki Musubu, Miyamoto Karin, Inaba Manaka ##Seishun Jidai 1.2.3! - Iikubo Haruna, Oda Sakura, Murota Mizuki, Miyazaki Yuka, Onoda Saori, Ichioka Reina ##Datte Ikitekanakucha - Ishida Ayumi, Kawamura Ayano, Yanagawa Nanami, Ogata Risa ##Tanpopo - Fukumura Mizuki, Takagi Sayuki, Inoue Rei #GET #MC #Hello! Project Station Dance Club Performance #MC: Hello! Project History #Kiseki no Kaori Dance. - Country Girls, Tsubaki Factory #Genshoku GAL Hade ni Yukube! - ANGERME, Kobushi Factory #Namida GIRL - Morning Musume '18, Juice=Juice #Hatsukoi Sunrise - Tsubaki Factory (with 9-member Morning Musume '18 as back dancers) #VIVA!! Barairo no Jinsei - Country Girls (with 6-member Tsubaki Factory as back dancers) #Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan - Kobushi Factory (with Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki, Funaki Musubu, Ozeki Mai as back dancers) #Fiesta! Fiesta! - Juice=Juice (with Kobushi Factory, Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Akiyama Mao as back dancers) #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends - ANGERME (with Juice=Juice as back dancers) #Narcissus Kamatte-chan Kyousoukyoku Dai 5ban - Morning Musume '18 (with ANGERME as back dancers) #MC #The☆Peace! |-|FULL SCORE= #Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.) #MC #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari - Morning Musume '18 #Shuukatsu Sensation - Tsubaki Factory #Kimama na Kataomoi - Country Girls #Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) - Kobushi Factory #Jidanda Dance - Juice=Juice #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #MC #''Hello! Project 20th Anniversary Medley'' ##Tokaikko Junjou - Kaga Kaede, Kanazawa Tomoko, Nomura Minami ##Munasawagi Scarlet - Ikuta Erina, Makino Maria, Takeuchi Akari, Hamaura Ayano, Yamagishi Riko, Takase Kurumi ##Ren'ai♥Rider - Morito Chisaki, Kasahara Momona, Hirose Ayaka, Niinuma Kisora Featured Members *MC: ;Morning Musume '18 *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki ;ANGERME *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona *6th Gen: Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano ;Juice=Juice *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari *Yanagawa Nanami *Danbara Ruru ;Country Girls *Yamaki Risa *Morito Chisaki *Ozeki Mai *Yanagawa Nanami *Funaki Musubu ;Kobushi Factory *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Hamaura Ayano *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei ;Tsubaki Factory *Yamagishi Riko *Ogata Risa *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Asakura Kiki *Ono Mizuho *Onoda Saori *Akiyama Mao ;Inaba Manaka ;New Group *Ichioka Reina ;Theater Section *Takase Kurumi *Kiyono Momohime ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *All Shows: Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro, Noguchi Kurumi, Yonemura Kirara, Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori, Shimakura Rika *Tokyo Only: Kanatsu Mizuki, Ono Kotomi, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume Absentees *Morning Musume '18 member Sato Masaki,"お知らせ." Morning Musume '18 Manager Twitter. 2018-01-02. ANGERME member Wada Ayaka,"お知らせ." ANGERME Twitter. 2018-01-02. Juice=Juice member Uemura Akari,"お知らせ." Juice=Juice Twitter. 2018-01-02. and Country Girls member Yamaki Risa"修正・お知らせ." Country Girls Twitter. 2017-01-02. will be absent from the January 2 and 3 shows due to them all being diagnosed with the flu. *ANGERME member Katsuta Rina will be absent from the January 3 shows due to being diagnosed with the flu."お知らせ." ANGERME Twitter. 2018-01-03. *Juice=Juice member Miyamoto Karinhttps://twitter.com/morningmusume18/status/948438200485273600 and Kobushi Factory member Wada Sakurakohttps://twitter.com/morningmusume18/status/948430609839398912 will be absent from the January 3 shows due to poor health. Concert Schedule :PERFECT SCORE+ concerts will have partly different content from regular PERFECT SCORE concerts. Trivia *This is the first Hello! Project concert tour since 2011 to not feature Kudo Haruka as a member of Morning Musume, and the first since 2014 to not feature Taguchi Natsumi. *This tour is the return of Inaba Manaka, who had not participated in a Hello! Project concert tour since 2016 due to a medical hiatus. It is also her first Hello! Project concert tour as a soloist, and she is the first soloist to perform in a tour since Mitsui Aika in 2013. *Takahashi Ai came to watch the opening concert on January 2."お正月と言えば！" (in Japanese). Takahashi Ai Official Blog. 2018-01-03. Gallery H!P2018WINTER-livepic01.jpg|January 2 at Nakano Sun Plaza H!P2018WINTER-livepic02.jpg|Tsubaki Factory H!P2018WINTER-livepic03.jpg|Country Girls (without Yamaki Risa) H!P2018WINTER-livepic04.jpg|Kobushi Factory H!P2018WINTER-livepic05.jpg|Juice=Juice (without Uemura Akari) H!P2018WINTER-livepic06.jpg|ANGERME (without Wada Ayaka) H!P2018WINTER-livepic07.jpg|Morning Musume '18 (without Sato Masaki) References External Links *Concert Schedule *Goods Category:2018 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:Joint Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:14th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:Inaba Manaka Concerts In Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In